


habit

by yugbammer (ryliner)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan/changbin friendhisp, changbin attempts to be tsun and fails, felix comforts changbin by existing, felix is everyone's soft spot, i love changbin's voice and i think felix does too, this is just.... what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/yugbammer
Summary: "I can't sleep," Felix said, his voice a low scrape. Lower than usual, Changbin noticed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idol verse 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix can't sleep. 

Changbin woke up to a hand on his shoulder, and the only reason he actually blinked awake was because of someone starting to shake him, rough back-and-forth pulls that had his head lolling and his eyes rolling until he gathered enough consciousness to shove blindly at the perpetrator, a confused noise escaping his throat when his hand found the thick material of a hoodie he was sure was actually his but was actually stolen.

"Felix?" Changbin asked. 

"I can't sleep," Felix said, his voice a low scrape. Lower than usual, Changbin noticed. 

"Bother hyung about it then," Changbin mumbled. 

There was a short silence where Changbin sunk back into his pillows and waited, starting to feel mean and grouchy about snapping at Felix when Felix said, softly, "Can you sing me something please? To help me fall asleep," he quickly added, half-crouched beside Changbin's bed and clearly waiting for a yes.  

Changbin closed his eyes, even though the room was dark enough for him not to be able to see Felix beside him; Felix who was probably pouting, who was probably prepared to sulk about it until he got his way. Changbin hated it. He hated the huge roundness of Felix's eyes whenever somebody told him 'no', the precious jut of his lower lip in a petulant frown when Changbin wrote him off. His eyes weren't open, but Changbin could just see it in his head: Felix, shoulders slumped and forehead crinkled, so fucking _cute_ though Changbin would never admit it. And he started to sing, without looking at Felix, the first few lines of an old Korean nursery rhyme that he used to do for his little brother after a bad nightmare, surprising himself by remembering the words at all as he worked through the song.

He heard Felix sigh halfway through, the kind of sigh he only allowed when he knew nobody was there to judge him for resting, for feeling tired. 

Changbin sang a little louder at that, not stopping when Felix began to peel back the blanket, never wavering even as Felix climbed in beside him and burrowed up against his shoulder with another sigh, this time contented, this time warm and safe and throwing his leg over Changbin's underneath the covers. Changbin thought briefly about Chan, who was asleep in the other bed and who was very much there. He wondered then what one might say to finding Felix wrapped up in him like this, face pressed to Changbin's neck, his fingers tracing shapes on Changbin's stomach as he sang him to sleep.

Felix's breathing, by now, had gone slow and deep as Changbin trailed off with the last few words of the song. Changbin whispered "goodnight" after he finished. 

He fell back asleep with Felix now in his bed, their feet pressed together. And when he saw Felix again in the morning, Felix didn't bring it up, and Changbin wondered, privately, if it had ever really happened at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awake now, Felix laughed at him. "Don't be shy, Changbinnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Chan argue. 

Changbin heard the tell-tale click of a door opening and closing somewhere in the dorm, and then saw Felix stumble into the living room a second later, hair sticking up and expression bewildered from, no doubt, sleeping away the entire afternoon.

At least, Changbin thought wryly, he hadn't needed a lullaby this time.

"Changbinnie?" Felix mumbled, sounding surprised when he saw him. "Where is everyone?" 

"Out," Changbin said. He locked his phone and shoved it underneath his thigh, knew that there was no point in trying to read his Webtoon with Felix now standing there. "No schedule, remember?"  

"Right," Felix said, slowly. With it being an off-day, Chan and their manager had taken most of the kids out to the PC bang at the street-corner, leaving behind Woojin, Felix and Jisung to catch up on some sleep. Changbin would've gone with them, but. "What are you doing here then?"

There were several half-truths that Changbin could try though none of them truly felt believable. 

In the end, he sighed and turned on the TV, not wanting to answer or get into it. 

"Did you and hyung have a fight?" Felix guessed. He looked concerned now. "Are you doing okay?"

"It wasn't a fight," Changbin said quickly, gripping the remote. Was he that easy to read? "It was - nothing, actually. It was stupid." 

The couch wasn't very big, but it was enough for at least five of them when they squished in close. Nonetheless, Felix came and practically draped himself across Changbin's lap as he sat down, completely unabashed even as Changbin scoffed and looked away. 

More awake now, Felix laughed at him. "Don't be shy, Changbinnie." 

" _Hyung_ ," Changbin corrected, feeling his ears start to burn when Felix took the remote from him, kept their fingers loosely intertwined after.

"No need to call me 'hyung'," Felix said, smiling big.

Changbin smiled back, then realised what he was doing. He stopped and pulled his hand out of Felix's grasp, embarrassed.

For a moment, they just sat in silence. Felix was fidgeting, pulling his feet up onto the couch and tapping nimble fingers across the jut of his left knee. Changbin kept his eyes trained on the TV, trying to follow along with the fast-paced dialogue of a colourful KBS variety show though his focus began to wander every few seconds. 

Felix laughed then at a joke that hadn't been particularly funny. No wonder he got on well with Chan, Changbin thought. The two of them could be scarily similar at times, cut from the same cloth, direct and irritatingly headstrong. 

He scowled down at his hands. The fight he'd had earlier was starting to look more and more stupid the longer he dissected it. 

"Was it that bad?" Felix asked, interrupting Changbin's thought process for a third time. His expression was honest. Open, too trusting.  

"What're you talking about?" Changbin said. "The fight?" 

"So it _was_ a fight," Felix said, quirking an eyebrow and tipping his head. The white light was bright on his face, making his freckles stand out on tan skin. "What was it about?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it," Changbin told him honestly. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax, pretended he didn't notice when Felix made to hold his hand again. Sometimes he hated how easily Felix could get him to talk, always gave in no matter what he tried to tell himself. "It was just - stupid, like I said. Something blown way out of proportion over music and - stuff."

"Stuff," Felix echoed, but didn't press further. He made a sympathetic noise when Changbin didn't elaborate. "Sorry, hyung." 

"Whatever," Changbin said, and then, "so I'm 'hyung' now?" 

Felix gave him a confused look. "Weren't you always?" he said, clueless as ever. 

"I," Changbin started, and then shook his head. Fondness tugged at his heartstrings, a familiar feeling by now, making him want to reach out and cup Felix's jaw, bring him in easy and press their mouths together. It could be nice, kissing him. Felix, slack-soft and pliant, eager to please. Changbin blinked once, and then again. "Forget I said anything." 

"Alright, then," Felix said, smiling like he wanted to be let in on the joke. He let his head fall to rest on Changbin's shoulder. "This okay?" 

"Yup," Changbin said, could feel the stubborn tickle of butterflies in his chest when Felix squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was v a g u e. if ur wondering what chan and changbin fought about, it rly was a Dumb disagreement and probably something over music that spiralled with their teenage ANGST. that's it. changbin's a sensitive babe. should i continue this verse??? 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always, always appreciated~~~~ 


End file.
